


Addicted To You

by Kikoro



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Laura ihren Job und ihre Wohnung in Österreich verloren hat, beschließt sie, zurück nach Kanada zu kehren. Sehr zur Freude ihres Vaters, der es kaum erwarten kann, sein kleines Mädchen wieder in seine schützenden Arme zu schließen. Sehr zum Leidwesen für Carmilla und Laura. Denn Carmilla weiß nicht, dass Laura zurück ist und Laura ist nicht wirklich angetan davon, ihr zu begegnen. Schon einmal hat sie Carmillas Leben in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert, als sie sich völlig unerwartet von ihr getrennt hatte. Nun hat Carmilla ein neues Leben, eine neue Freundin und neue Ziele für die Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, in der kein Platz für Laura ist. Nicht mehr. Doch anscheinend ist das Schicksal anderer Meinung und führt die beiden auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise wieder zusammen - doch was wird nach dieser unvorhergesehenen Begegnung passieren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hier meine zweite Carmilla-FanFic in Deutsch :) Viel Spaß damit :)

**C** hapter 1 - _Home Sweet Home_

 

Der leichte Regen benetzte die Seitenscheibe des dunklen Pick-ups und verwehrte der jungen Frau auf dem Rücksitz damit die Sicht nach außen. Ihre Außenwelt war plötzlich nur noch ein Meer bunter Schlieren und Laura dachte, dass es vielleicht besser so war. Je weniger der Gebäude ihr bekannt vorkommen würden, umso schwächer würde der Schmerz sein, der ihren Körper eingenommen und sich wie ein Stacheldraht um ihre Lungen gelegt hatte, seit sie aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen war. Sie konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr sie diese Stadt vermisst hatte. Sie war voller Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die sie für jeden Preis dieser Welt wieder erleben wollte. Die junge Frau hatte das Gefühl, dass an jeder Ecke ein Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit lauerte, bereit dazu, sie an all das zu erinnern, was sie hätte haben können.

Ihr Vater summte leise die Melodie von Bad Blood mit, als sie vorbei an ihrer alten High School fuhren. Sofort wandte Laura den Blick ab, blickte stattdessen auf den Hinterkopf ihres Vaters, der sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert hatte. Andrew Hollis trug sein Haar noch genauso lang wie vor drei Jahren und hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie beinahe geglaubt, nie weg gewesen zu sein. Aber sie war gegangen. Hatte ihren Vater, ihre Freunde und die Liebe ihres Lebens hinter sich gelassen. Und für was? Nun war sie wieder hier und hatte nichts. Rein gar nichts. Wo sie vor 3 Jahren doch alles hatte.

“Hey, Laura” Die Stimme ihres Vaters riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eine willkommende Abwechslung, denn Laura hatte jetzt gerade absolut keinen Nerv dafür, an Carmilla zu denken. Die Dunkelhaarige hatte sich die letzten 3 Jahre tagtäglich in ihre Gedanken geschlichen. Sie hatte viel zu oft von ihr geträumt und es hatte den Schmerz niemals gelindert. Nicht ein bisschen. Diese Tatsache war niemals wirklich beziehungsfördernd gewesen und vermutlich hatte sie es verdient, dass Caroline sie vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Wobei es vermutlich sowieso keine gute Idee gewesen war, etwas mit seiner Vorgesetzten anzufangen. Aber Laura war einsam gewesen und Carmilla war nicht da und sie hatte es versucht. Wirklich. Aber dann war Ell in Carmillas Leben getreten und irgendwann hatte die Eifersucht sie zerfressen. Sich von Carmilla zu trennen war vielleicht der größte Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen, aber sie hatte immer nur gewollt, dass sie glücklich war. Und wenn Ell sie glücklich machte, dann würde Laura sich nicht in dieses Glück einmischen. Dass sie alles missverstanden hatte kam erst heraus, als es zu spät war.

“Hmm?”, entkam es Laura, um ihren Vater ihre Anteilnahme zu zeigen und Mr. Hollis lachte bloß. Wie sie dieses Lachen vermisst hatte. “Du hast doch sicher Hunger? Vor allem, da ich weiß, wie sehr du das Essen in Flugzeugen hasst. Was hältst also davon, wenn wir bei Taco Bell vorbeifahren? Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr da.” Ihr Vater warf durch den Rückspiegel einen fragenden Blick zu und Laura schenkte ihm ein dünnes, aber ehrliches Lächeln. Eines der Dinge, die sich keineswegs geändert hatten, war Andrew Hollis’ Fürsorglichkeit. Aber so sehr sie der Gedanke an einen Grilled Steak Soft Taco sie auch reizte, sie war noch nicht bereit, an einen Ort zu gehen, den sie beinahe wöchentlich mit Carmilla besucht hatte und der jetzt vermutlich von Ell und ihr besucht wurde. Also schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. “Ich hätte um ehrlich zu sein viel lieber dein Mac ‘n Cheese.” Sie sah, wie ihr Vater kurz die Stirn runzelte, ehe sich Verständnis in seinem Gesicht breitmachte. “Natürlich. Ist vermutlich auch gesünder. Wobei du wirklich nicht so aussiehst, als hättest du gesundes Essen nötig. Hast du überhaupt anständig gegessen dort drüben?” Laura wich seinem Blick aus. Sie wusste, dass er sie lesen konnte, als wäre sie ein offenes Buch. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass ihr so oft der Appetit vergangen war, dass Caroline sie sogar einmal ins Krankenhaus bringen musste, weil sie völlig entkräftet zusammengebrochen war. Laura hatte es auf den Stress auf der Arbeit schieben können, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sie in den letzten Monaten einfach kaum einen Bissen runterbekommen. Erst recht, als sie von ihrem Vater gehört hatte, dass Carmilla und Ell zusammengezogen waren. Sie hätte ihren Vater nicht fragen und er hätte nicht antworten sollen, aber er konnte ihr nun mal einfach keine Bitte abschlagen und sie war einfach zu neugierig gewesen. Sie weiß nicht wirklich, was sie damals erwartet hatte, aber die Wucht dieser Nachricht hatte sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Was dumm war. Denn Carmilla verdiente es, glücklich zu sein und sie hatten sich ja nicht verlobt oder dergleichen. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie die Frau sein könnte, die nun das Bett mit Carmilla teilte, ließ alle anderen Gedanken in den Hintergrund rücken. Sie hatte sich das selbst eingebrockt.

Das Auto schlingerte in die Auffahrt und stoppte letztendlich. Kurz blieb Laura sitzen, um sich zu sammeln. Wenn sie diese Tür öffnete, würde sie erneut mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden und sie musste sich mental erst einmal darauf vorbereiten. Mr. Hollis verließ das Auto und sie hörte seine Schritte auf dem nassen Asphalt, als er um den Wagen herumging und schließlich die Tür öffnete, die ihr als schützende Barriere gedient hatte. Leicht besorgt blickte er zu ihr hinunter, als er den nervösen Blick in ihren Zügen bemerkte. “Alles in Ordnung, Spatz?”, fragte er und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an den Rahmen des Autos. Laura blickte beschämt zu Boden und atmete tief ein und aus. “Ja. Ich brauche nur einen Moment, Dad…” Sie hörte ein leises Seufzen. “Natürlich. Nimm dir Zeit. Aber du weißt, dass sie nicht hier ist, Laura…” Diese Worte ließen die Blondhaarige überrascht aufblicken und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft sah sie den Schmerz im Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit verschleiern können, aber jetzt, wo sie vor ihrem einstigen gemeinsamen Zuhause standen,  sickerten seine Gefühle durch. Laura japste nach Luft. Die ganze Autofahrt über war sie bar jeglicher Emotionen gewesen, doch jetzt spürte sie die Tränen, die sich sich langsam den Weg in ihre Augen bahnten. “Ich weiß”, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang brüchig. “Ich weiß. Aber wie soll ich sie vergessen? Sie ist vermutlich in jedem Quadratzentimeter dieses Hauses präsent.”

Ihre zitternden Hände krallten sich in den Gurt, der noch immer um ihren Körper gespannt war und ihr zusätzlich die Luft nahm. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht vor ihm. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich etwas vormachen würde, wenn sie galubte, sie würde Carmilla hinter sich lassen können, wenn sie nach zwei Jahren Funkstille zurückkehrte.

Andrew kniete sich vor ihr nieder, den nassen Untergrund ignorierend. Als er mit seiner Tochter auf Augenhöhe war, legte er ihr beruhigend eine Hand aufs Knie, während seine andere den Gurt aus seiner Halterung löste. “Laura…”, setzte er an und die Angesprochene drehte sich in ihrem Sitz, sodass sie ihm nun gegenübersaß. Seine Augen waren immer von dem gleichen strahlenden Tannengrün, nur waren die Krähenfüße jetzt tiefer und die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.

Behutsam strich ihr Vater ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ließ seine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen. “Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein wird, aber du darfst nie vergessen, dass wir alle für dich da sind, meine Kleine. Lola und LaFontaine und Danny. Sogar Kirsch und Will. Sie alle haben dich vermisst und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich riesig über deine Rückkehr freuen und dir tatkräftig zur Seite stehen. Ich weiß, wie schwer der Verlust eines geliebten Menschens ist, weiß Gott, ich vermisse deine Mutter noch immer jeden Tag. Aber das Leben muss weitergehen und man muss irgendwann seine Prioritäten anders setzen. Meine Priorität warst du. Das heißt nicht, dass du sie komplett vergessen sollst, aber du darfst dich auch nicht so sehr von diesen Gefühlen runterziehen lassen, weißt du? Es gibt immer noch so viele lebenswerte Dinge zu erleben, Orte, die nur darauf warten, von dir besucht zu werden, Menschen, die es verdient haben, dich kennenlernen zu dürfen. Der Anfang wird hart, aber irgendwo müssen wir beginnen…”

Seine Worte waren nicht annähernd so tröstend, wie es Laura gerade gebrauchen könnte, aber sie war ihrem Vater  so unendlich dankbar. Wortlos warf sie ihre Arme um seinen starken Nacken und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an sein geliebtes Hardrock Cafe-Shirt. Ein wenig verlor Andrew das Gleichgewicht aufgrund dieser stürmischen Bewegung, aber er konnte sich gerade noch fangen und so vermeiden, dass er mitsamt seiner Tochter rückwärts die Auffahrt hinauffiel. Eine Weile verharrten sie noch so, dann löste sich Laura von ihm. Der Schmerz war noch immer allgegenwärtig, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie durch die Worte ihres Vaters einiges an Courage dazugewonnen hatte. “Lass uns reingehen, huh? Du bist ja schon ganz nass.” Schuldbewusst blickte sie hinunter auf seine Hose, die bis zu den Knien durchnässt war. Mr. Hollis lachte nur und erhob sich langsam. “Mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Du weißt doch, eher werde ich von Aliens entführt, als dass ich krank werde." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und diesmal erreichte es sogar seine Augen. Laura erwiderte das Lächeln so gut es ging und kletterte langsam vom Rücksitz, um ihrem Vater, der gerade dabei war, ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum zu hieven, zu helfen.

Wenige Minuten standen sie, voll beladen mit Koffern und Taschen, vor der Schwelle des Gebäudes, das für Laura immer ‘Zuhause’ bedeutet hatte. Hier hatte sie den Großteil ihres Lebens verbracht, die schönsten und auch die tragischsten Momente durcherlebt. Hier hatte sie Carmilla zum ersten Mal geküsst, zum ersten Mal… Stopp.

Der Griff um ihre Koffer wurde fester und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie durfte nicht daran denken. Wenigstens ein paar Minuten musste sie die braunen Augen und das dazugehörige Gesicht verdrängen. Ihr Vater hatte es verdient. Er war immer für sie da gewesen, auch jetzt. Sie würde sich zusammenreißen. Für ihn. Angetrieben von dieser Intention raffte sie die Schultern und trat hinter ihrem Vater durch die Tür, als dieser öffnete. _Home sweet home._


	2. Chapter 2

**C** hapter 02 - In Your Eyes

 

Es hatte sich kaum was verändert. Alles sah beinahe noch genauso aus wie an dem Tag, als sie Kanada verlassen hatte. Sogar die hässlichen Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer waren noch da und versetzten sie ungewollt in einen nostalgischen Zustand. Wie sollte sie hier nur die nächsten Tage, geschweigedenn Wochen, überleben, wenn sie nahezu alles an Carmilla erinnerte? Wie naiv war sie nur?

Zusammen mit ihrem Vater erklomm sie die Stufen ins Obergeschoss. Das altbekannte Quietschen der Dielen ertönte unter ihren Füßen und zählte definitiv zu einem ihrer Lieblingsklänge auf dem Soundtrack ihrer Vergangenheit. Carmilla hatte die losen Dielen verflucht, die es ihr beinahe unmöglich gemacht hatten, sich ins Haus zu schleichen, als Laura Hausarrest bekommen hatte und ihre Freundin nicht sehen durfte. Irgendwann hatte sie es dann aufgegeben und war stattdessen mit Kirsch aufs Dach der Garage geklettert, wo der Braunhaarige sie schließlich auf die Schultern genommen hatte und Carmilla wie ein einem Film durch ihr Fenster geklettert war. Natürlich hatte ihr Vater sie dennoch erwischt - sie waren mitten in einer leidenschaftlichen Knutscherei gewesen und auch wenn ihr Vater absolut nichts dagegen hatte, dass seine Tochter eines Tages mit einer Frau vor dem Altar stehen würde, war es doch eine andere Sache, zu sehen, wie seine Tochter von ihrer Freundin beinahe aufgefressen wurde.

Aus Respekt vor Carmillas Einfallsreichtum hatte sie bleiben dürfen - mit der Bedingung, dass sie im gegenüberliegenden Gästezimmer schlief und ihre Zunge an diesem Abend in _ihrem_ Mund behielt. Zurückerinnert an diese doch peinliche Geschichte, schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, als sie vor der Tür zu ihrem alten Zimmer stehenblieb.

 Es hatte sich auch hier nichts verändert. Lediglich die Bettwäsche von vor drei Jahren war einer komplett neuen gewichen - _das Sternen- und Planeten-Muster hätte genausogut von Carmilla stammen können_ \- und ihr gelbes Kissen fehlte. Sie würde ihren Vater später darauf ansprechen. Ansonsten hatte sich in ihren vier Wänden nichts verändert. Noch immer hingen die gleichen Poster von Buffy und Doctor Who an ihren Wänden und ihre Harry Potter-Sammlung sah aus, als hätte ihr Vater sie regelmäßig vom Staub befreit. Laura hatte bewusst alles zurückgelassen. Was mitunter daran lag, dass sie damals selbst nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie so lange fortbleiben würde. Aber vielmehr hatte sie ihre Sachen für Carmilla zurückgelassen. Damit die Braunhaarige immer etwas hatte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, solange sie in Europa war. Die ersten Skype-Gespräche hatte Carmilla sogar aus Lauras Zimmer heraus mit ihr geführt, gekleidet in ihr Supernatural-Schlafshirt und ihr gelbes Kissen fest umklammert. Irgendwann hatte der Hintergrund gewechselt und die Skype-Konversationen hatten immer weiter abgenommen - ehe sie letztendlich gänzlich verebbt waren. Das war, als Carmilla Ell kennenlernte…

Nichtsdestotrotz wäre Laura ihrem Vater nicht böse gewesen, wenn er ihren alten Raum umfunktioniert hätte. Andrew schien die Gedanken seiner Tochter, wie sooft, lesen zu können, und trat schmunzelnd neben sie. “Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich aus dem Raum machen soll. Wir haben ja schon ein Gästezimmer und einen Fitnessraum fand ich unnötig, da ich das mit dem Sport treiben eh aufgegeben habe, seit mich der Nachbarsdackel überholt hat.” Er legte eine kräftige Hand auf Lauras Schulter und sah mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln in das Zimmer hinein. “Nun dient es zweckmäßig als zweites Gästezimmer. Für den Fall, dass ich mal mehr Besuch bekomme als geplant oder mein kleines Mädchen zurückkommt.” Mit diesen Worten drückte ihr Vater ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und entfernte sich dann wieder von ihr. “Pack erstmal in Ruhe aus, während ich uns das Essen mache, huh?” Mit seinem allseitsbekannten Grinsen, das Laura so vermisst hatte, stieg er die Treppe wieder hinunter und Laura schlüpfte nun gänzlich in ihr altes Zimmer.

Dieser Geruch… Sie atmete ihn tief ein und ließ ihn auf sich wirken. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes, während Bilder längst vergangener Tage an ihrem inneren Augen vorbeihuschten. Bilder ihrer Freunde, ihres Vaters, ihrer Klassenkameraden. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war nichts von alledem da. Nur sie und die Ansammlung an Erinnerungen, die sie umgaben. Sie seufzte leise, als sie auf ihr Bett zusteuerte und ihren Koffer auf der Matratze ablegte. Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück fand seinen Weg aus dem Koffer und ihren Schrank und Laura fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl hierbleiben würde. An diesem Ort, an dem die Person, die einst alles für sie bedeutet hatte, ihr nun wahrscheinlich die kalte Schulter zeigte. Oder sie zumindest nicht mehr als Teil ihres Lebens ansah. Und Laura wusste ganz ehrlich nicht, was für sie schlimmer wäre.

Nachdem alles eingeräumt war, setzte sie sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes, ließ den Blick nochmals durch den Raum schweifen. Obwohl all das hier ihr gehörte, fühlte es sich so an, als hätte sie kein Anrecht mehr auf diese Dinge. Als hätte sie ihren Anspruch in dem Moment daran verloren, als sie dieses Haus verlassen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gesessen hatte, doch irgendwann rief ihr Vater sie zum Essen hinunter. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das gerahmte Bild auf ihrem Nachttisch, dem sie bisher mit aller Kraft aus dem Weg gegangen war, erhob sie sich und verließ das Zimmer, um ihrem Vater Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Das Essen verlief idyllisch. Beinahe so, als wäre sie nie fortgewesen. Ihr Vater erzählte ihr eine lustige Anekdote nach der anderen und hin und wieder streute Laura ebenfalls eine ein. Über das Thema Carmilla redeten sie zum Glück nicht. Dafür aber ihre Freunde, bei denen sich Laura absolut nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt noch befreundet waren. Nach der Trennung von Carmilla hatte sie den Kontakt zu allen abgebrochen. Viel zu groß war der Schmerz und viel zu verbunden war ihr Freundeskreis, als das sie nicht andauernd von irgendwem von Carmilla gehört hätte. Und dazu war sie einfach nicht bereit gewesen. War es bis heute nicht.

“Ehrlich?”, fragte Laura ungläubig und steckte sich eine gut gehäuft Gabel Mac n’ Cheese in den Mund. “Will and Sarah-Jane? Wie ist DAS denn passiert?”, fragte sie ungläubig und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Ich kann’s dir auch nicht genau sagen. Die beiden hatten irgendeinen Unfall, der sie näher zusammengeschweißt hat nach SJ’s Trennung mit Wilson. Aber da fragst du am besten selbst mal nach. Ich habe es auch nur beiläufig von-” Plötzlich hielt ihr Vater inne und biss sich auf die Lippe, so als hätte er sich verplappert. Lauras Griff um ihre Gabel wurde fester und sie stierte auf ihren Teller.

“Du kannst ihren Namen ruhig erwähnen, Dad.”, flüsterte sie und sah dann zu ihm auf, ihm ein mildes Lächeln schenkend. “Es ist so, wie du gesagt hast. Ich muss mich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Und ich muss mich daran gewöhnen. Ihr Name wird mir in der nächsten Zeit ganz sicher noch öfters begegnen, als mir lieb ist.” Ein weiterer Bissen Nudeln landete in ihrem Mund. Sie hatte sich das ja schon die ganze Zeit über gefragt, aber bisher einfach noch nicht die Courage aufgebracht, ihren Vater zu fragen. Viel zu sehr hatte sie Angst vor seiner Antwort. Sie fürchtete sich davor, zu erfahren, wie sehr Carmilla sie wirklich geliebt hatte und wie idiotisch sie war, all das aufzugeben. Aber sie musste es wissen, wenn sie es schaffen wollte, ihre Vergangenheit mit Carmilla hinter sich zu bringen. "Wie lange ist sie hiergekommen, als ich weg war?"

Ihr Vater blickte sie an, unsicher, ob er wirklich antworten sollte. Doch dann räusperte er sich und blickte seine Tochter direkt an. "Carmilla hat vor gut einem Jahr aufgehört, herzukommen…” Der Stich ins Lauras Herzen war größer als vermutet. _Vor einem Jahr?_ Da kannte sie Ell schon seit einem halben Jahr. Und sie war dennoch hierhergekommen, um…?

Laura fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte. Den Kampf mit den Tränen konnte sie gerade so für sich entscheiden, aber plötzlich fühlte sie sich wehrloser als je zuvor. Eine ihrer Hände krallte sich unmerklich in das Tischtuch, während sie damit rang, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Erst das Klingeln der Haustür riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Panisch flogen ihre Augen in Richtung Eingangsbereich. _Bitte lass es nicht sie sein, bitte nicht sie._

Sie hörte, wie sich ihr Vater vom Tisch erhob und auf die Tür zuging. Stoßgebet um Stoßgebet sandte sie in den Himmel, ehe plötzlich die Tür aufging. Im Türrahmen stand … _Kirsch._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will & SJ sind ein Paar und Will zog aus der AG mit Kirsch und Theo aus, um mit der - inzwischen schwangeren SJ - zusammenzuziehen. Danny übernahm Wills Platz und lebt nun zusammen mit Theo & Kirsch. Sie ist Kindergärtnerin und ehrenamtlicher Hilfscoach.  
> Will arbeitet auf einer Bohrinsel. Kirsch ist angehender Polizist, ebenso wie Andrew Hollis.  
> LaF ist Schädlingsbekämpfer und Laborantin, Perry Carmillas (und Lauras ehemalige) Vermieterin. LaF ist mit JD zusammen, was Perry gar nicht schmeckt. Carm arbeitet neben ihrem Studium in einem Kaffeehaus, in dem Ell für die Backwaren zuständig ist.  
> Ist in dieser Welt überhaupt noch Platz für Laura?

**C** hapter 03 - _Let the sky fall_

 

Sie hatte Wilson Kirsch zuvor noch niemals sprachlos erlebt und sie kannte ihn praktisch seit dem Kindergarten, als er sie versucht hatte, im Sandkasten einzubuddeln, aber jetzt bekam der hochgewachsene junge Mann vor ihr kein Wort hinaus. Stattdessen blinzelte er sie ungläubig an und Laura schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. “Oh mein Gott, Laura.”, war alles, was er zustande bekam, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Noch immer stand er im Türrahmen zum Esszimmer und musterte sie, als wäre sie eine Spezies von einem fremden und weit entfernten Planeten. Wie alles andere hatte auch er sich verändert: er trug das Haar länger, was ihm definitiv besser stand als die kurzgeschorene Frisur, die er davor getragen hatte. Und auch sein Gesicht hatte an Behaarung zugenommen und der Ansatz eines Bartes stand ihm überraschenderweise wirklich gut.

Noch immer musterten seine blauen Augen sie irritiert. In der Hand hielt er eine blaue Dokumentenmappe und Laura vermutete, dass ihr ehemaliger bester Freund etwas mit ihrem Vater besprechen wollte. Was auch immer das sein sollte. Sie würde es vermutlich noch früher oder später herausfinden. Was wäre sie sonst für eine Journalistin? Sie zwang sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln, obwohl ihr nicht wirklich danach zumute war. Nicht, weil sie sich nicht freute, ihn wiederzusehen, denn das tat sie wie bekloppt, aber immerhin war sie diejenige, die ohne weiteres Wort den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte. Wilson, Theo, Danny, LaF, Perry, Will, Sarah-Jane, ihr Vater und allen voran Carmilla. Sie alle hatten das Recht dazu, Laura für das zu hassen, was sie tat. Sie hasste sich schließlich selbst am meisten dafür.

Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung fand sie nicht ein Fünkchen Hass oder Verachtung in Kirschs Zügen. Nicht einmal Enttäuschung oder Verletztheit. Alles, was ihr entgegenstrahlte war pure Wiedersehensfreude. “Lang nicht gesehen, Krümel!” Mit diesen Worten trat er näher an Laura, die sich inzwischen vom Küchentisch erhoben hatte und wie angewurzelt dastand. Plötzlich war das Mittagessen nur noch Nebensache. Jetzt gerade zählte nur die Anwesenheit ihres besten Freundes. Mit Tränen in den Augen warf sie sich dem Größeren in die Arme, der sie mit einem leisen ‘Uff’ und einem simultanen Lachen auffing und einen seiner Arme um ihren Rücken schlang. Mr. Hollis, der dich das Szenario aus dem Hintergrund mitangesehen hatte, schüttelte nur leicht glucksend den Kopf.

“Ich glaube, ich lass euch beiden mal ein wenig Zeit. Ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer, falls was ist. Und Wilson, leg die Unterlagen einfach auf den Tisch, ich sehe sie mir dann nachher an.” Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er auch schon wieder um die Ecke, während Kirsch ihm ein ‘Geht klar, Andy!” hinterherrief. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Laura. “Oh mann. Schön dich wiederzusehen!” Laura nickte energisch gegen seine Brust, ehe sie sich ein Stückchen von ihm löste und ihn mit einem Nicken bedeutete, Platz zu nehmen. Kirsch nahm dieses Angebot freudig an, warf die Mappe, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt, auf den Tisch, und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dann Laura.

“Wie geht es dir?” fragte er und streckte seine langen Beine vor sich aus. Laura zuckte bei der Frage leicht zusammen, aber sie wusste, dass sie sie früher oder später gestellt bekommen hätte. Sie konnte nicht rechnen, anderthalb Jahre all ihre Freunde hinter sich zu lassen und dann nicht mit Fragen gelöchert zu werden, sobald sie zurückkam. Ihr Vater war bisher die einzige Person, der sie die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Aber vielleicht tat es ihr auch gut, Kirsch ihr Herz auszuschütten. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Also musterte sie die Tischdecke hochkonzentriert und atmete tief durch, ehe sie sich wieder an Kirsch wandte. “Uhm… Nachdem ich… mit Carmilla Schluss gemacht hatte, habe ich mich mit in haufenweise Arbeit und Extra-Vorlesungen gestürzt und dabei Caroline, eine technische Mitarbeiterin und Dozentin in einem meiner Journalistik-Seminare, kennengelernt. Und naja… Keine Ahnung, wie und warum es genau passierte, aber ich fühlte mich einsam und sie war da und naja… irgendwann funkte es. Und obwohl wir beide wussten, dass es falsch war, haben wir es trotzdem gewagt. Allerdings flogen wir auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Caroline beinahe gefeuert und ich der Uni verwiesen wurde. Caroline warf mich daraufhin aus ihrer Wohnung und… well, here I am.”

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Kirsch hatte so viel mehr verdient als nur einen kurzen Anriss dessen, was geschehen war. Sie wollte ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen, das wollte sie wirklich. Aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Viel zu frisch waren die Wunden, viel zu groß die Schuld und der Schmerz. Sie konnte ihrem besten Freund ja jetzt schon kaum in die Augen blicken. Unsicher rutschte sie auf dem Küchenstuhl herum, die Hände in in ihrem Schoß vergraben, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst damit tun sollte. Ihr Blick ruhte überall, nur nicht auf Kirsch. “Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nur die Kurzversion der Geschichte erzählt habe. Ich fühl mich einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, alles zu erzählen.” Sie erntete ein verständnisvolles Nicken seitens Wilson, ehe sie seine Hand auf ihrem Knie spürte. Eine Geste, von der sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte. Und ohne es zu wollen, sah sie plötzlich im Park vor drei Jahren, als sie Kirsch, Will und Theo zum ersten Mal ihre Freundin vorgestellt hatte. Es war einer der besten Tage ihres Lebens gewesen. Jetzt schien er nichtig und bedeutungslos, denn Carmilla stand nun nicht mehr an ihrer Seite und sie waren alle älter geworden. Sie hatten sich verändert.

Dankend musterte sie ihren Freund und legte nun ebenfalls eine Hand auf die seine. Sie fühlte sich warm und groß und unglaublich vertraut an. Laura konnte sich gar nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem Kirsch ihre Hand gehalten hatte, um sie zu trösten. Sie wusste nur noch, dass es nie wieder passierte, als sie noch mit Carm zusammen war. Und vielleicht war genau der springende Punkt. Der Indikator dafür, dass sie glücklich gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte sie dieses Stipendium doch nicht annehmen sollen, egal, wie sehr Carmilla sie darum angebettelt hatte.

Kirschs Stimme holte sie zurück in die Realität. “Schon okay, Hollis. Ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen, das ist das Wichtigste. Lass dir Zeit, in Ordnung?” Er lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück und ließ seine Finger über seine Bartstoppeln gleiten. “Aber verdammt, du hast was verpasst, sag ich dir!” Laura rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und dank Kirsch gelang es ihr, sich etwas zu entspannen. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und stützte ihre Ellenbogen darauf ab, ehe sie ihr Gesicht auf ihren Händen bettete. “Ich habe schon gehört. Will und SJ? Wie kam es dazu? Und…” Sie hielt abrupt inne. _Uh, stopp, da war doch was._ Sarah-Jane war doch mal Kirschs Freundin gewesen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schalte sich einen Narren. “Tut mir leid…” Doch ihr Gegenüber hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. “Schon okay, glaub mir, ich habe keinerlei Probleme damit. Sarah-Jane und ich sind im Guten auseinandergegangen. Es hatte einfach nicht sein sollen. Und Will ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich freue mich für ihn, ganz ehrlich.” Sein Lächeln war ehrlich und Laura bewunderte ihn dafür. Nach alldem schien er immer noch glücklich. Er war nicht feige davongerannt, sondern hatte sich gestellt. Hätte sie das auch bloß getan und Carmilla bezüglich Ell gefragt, anstatt einfach Schluss mit ihr zu machen. Dann wäre das alles vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen und sie säße jetzt nicht hier, sondern neben ihr. Sie schluckte kräftig. Sie war sich sicher, dass Carm sie hasste.

“Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, wie es dazu kam.” Wilson räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch und setzte sich aufrechter hin. “Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit du über den Unfall vom letzten Jahr informiert bist. Ich habe Sarah-Jane und Will versprochen, mit keinem darüber zu reden.” Er sah sie entschuldigend an, ehe er fortfuhr. “Naja, auf jeden Fall hat dieser Unfall die beiden nähergebracht und irgendwann hat es gefunkt. Und mein lieber Scholli, die beiden hatte es eilig. Vier Monate später verkündete Will mir dann, dass SJ schwanger ist und er ausziehen würde.” Er grinste bis über beide Ohren bei den Gedanken und auch Laura kam nicht umging, zu lächeln. Sie freute sich für ihre Freunde, ohne Frage. Einzig allein der Fakt, dass Will Carmillas Stiefbruder war, trübte ihre Freude etwas. Carm wurde Tante und es war nicht Laura, die ihre Freude darüber teilen konnte. Und verdammt, sie musste damit aufhören, sich zu bedauern. Sie hatte die Wahl gehabt. Und sie hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Carmilla hatte es verdient, glücklich zu werden und sie auch. Aber nur, weil sie nicht zusammen glücklich sein konnten, durfte sie Carmilla diese Chance nicht verwehren. Also musste sie einen Zwischenweg finden. Einen, bei dem sie noch weiterhin Kontakt zu Carmilla haben und ihre Beziehung mit Ell akzeptieren konnte.

Sie atmete tief ein.

“Was ist mit den anderen?”, fragte sie leise. Sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck, als ihr auffiel, dass sie Kirsch nicht einmal etwas zu trinken angeboten hatte. Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert. Aber anderseits… Kirsch wusste, wo der Kühlschrank war.

 “Uhm, Danny?”, fragte er und klickte mit der Zunge. “Sie ist immer noch Kindergärtnerin. Hat jetzt sogar ihre eigene Gruppe. Die Frösche oder so. Nachdem Will ausgezogen ist, hat sie seinen Platz in der WG eingenommen. Anfangs war Theo etwas skeptisch, mit einer Frau zusammenzuwohnen, vor allem da diese einst der Kapitän des gegnerischen Hockeyteams war. Aber sie macht sich erstaunlicherweise echt gut. Inzwischen meckert sie nur noch zehn Mal am Tag mit uns.” Sein Zwinkern ließ sie leise auflachen. Sie konnte sich das nur zu bildlich vorstellen.

Was sie alles verpasst hatte… Nachdem sie ihrer Heimat und ihren Freunden den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, hatte sie ihren Vater partout darum gebeten, ihr nichts zu erzählen. Sie hatte nicht mit diesem Schmerz leben wollen. Doch im Nachhinein hatte sie es bereut. Bereut, all das verpasst zu haben. Ihre Freunde hatten wichtige Phasen durchlebt und sie war nicht für sie dagewesen. Und dennoch schien Kirsch ihr keineswegs böse zu sein. _Womit hatte sie das verdient?_

Kirsch quasselte unbeirrt weiter und um ehrlich zu sein… sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass er so lange am Stück reden konnte, ohne Luft zu holen. So erfuhr sie weiterhin, dass Danny nebenbei noch als Hilfscoach arbeitete - was Laura sehr freute, denn das war schon immer ihr Traum gewesen - Will als Bohrhelfer tätig war und SJ als Tierarzthelferin ihr Geld verdiente. Zu LaFontaine und Perry konnte er wenig sagen, da er zu den beiden eh noch nie sehr viel Kontakt hatte und es mit Lauras Verschwinden noch weniger wurde.

Sie fragte sich, ob Perry immer noch Vermieterin war. Damals, als sie mit Carmilla zusammengezogen war, hatten sie Lola Perry und Susan LaFontaine das erste Mal getroffen. Erst durch Perry hatte sie davon erfahren, dass Carmilla aus ihrer einstigen gemeinsamen Wohnung und zu Ell gezogen war. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Sie entschloss sich, diese Woche mal bei LaF anzurufen.

Es verging noch ungefähr eine weitere Stunde, in der Laura und Kirsch vergnügt miteinander redeten, sich alte und neue Geschichten erzählten und sich an prägende Momente ihrer Freundschaft zurückerinnerten. Laura hatte es geschafft, nicht ein einziges mal nach Carmilla zu fragen und sie war stolz auf sich. Als Kirsch sich irgendwann erhob und meinte, dass er zurück müsse, da die Pflicht rufe, brachte sie ihn zur Tür. An der Schwelle umarmten sie sich nochmal kurz und er war schon die ersten Stufen hinabgestiegen, als er noch einmal über seine Schulter zu ihr sah. “Willst du gar nicht wissen, wie es _ihr_ geht?” fragte er, sich in alle Richtungen umsehend, ob auch niemand lauschte.

Laura verneinte. Aber Kirsch kannte sie zu gut und Laura war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin gewesen. “Du liebst sie noch, oder?” Laura antworte nicht und es schien, als hätte Kirsch auch keine wirkliche Antwort erwartet. Er seufzte leise. “Du musst mich schon fragen, denn sie hat es verdient, dass _du_ nach ihrem Wohlbefinden fragst.”, sagte er entschieden und ging dann weiter auf sein Auto zu. Laura wusste, dass sie sich dafür hassen würde, aber…

“Wilson, warte!” Der Angesprochene fuhr herum und Laura sah, wie ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte. Dieser Hund…

“Jaaa?”, fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Sie senkte den Blick.

“Wie geht es ihr?”

“Wem?”

“Ach komm schon, du weißt genau…”

“Laura, ich habe dafür keine Zeit!"

“Carmilla, verdammt. Wie geht es Carmilla?”

“Na endlich. Ich dachte, du fragst nie.”

Plötzlich stand er wieder unmittelbar vor ihr, am Fuß der Treppe, und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. “Sie arbeitet in einem kleinem Kaffeehaus in der Nähe der Uni. Ell ist für die Backwaren zuständig. Du solltest auf jeden Fall Mal vorbeischauen und hallo sagen, huh? Das bist du ihr schuldig.” Er drückte ein letztes Mal ihre Schulter und verschwand dann endgültig. Laura sah ihm hinterher, bis sein grüner Dacia davonfuhr.

Er hatte ihr verraten, wo sie arbeitete. Und Laura kannte diesen Ort nur zu gut. Und wäre da nicht der Fakt gewesen, dass Kirsch Ell erwähnt hätte, wäre sie vermutlich auf der Stelle dorthin geeilt. Aber sie ertrug die Vorstellung nicht, die beiden anzutreffen. Wohlmöglich … glücklich. Glücklicher, als Carmilla es je mit Laura war. Also nein. Sie würde das Kaffeehaus, von dem Kirsch sprach, die nächsten Tage sicherlich meiden.

Und während sie noch vor der Einganstür stand, _brach der Himmel über ihr zusammen und fiel zu Boden._


End file.
